


Pet

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [336]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, Butt Plugs, Dark, Drugged Sam, Evil Dean Winchester, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pet Play, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you write a fic where Dean keeps Sam drugged and keeps him as his pet ( petplay if u do that.) Drugged Sam is life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet

Dean came walking in the motel room, and Sam whimpered softly, bleary eyes watching Dean.

“….‘eeeean….” Sam moaned softly, trying to move his limbs. Trying to cover his nakedness. Trying to do something. Dean watched him struggle, before Dean started to laugh softly.

“How’s my little pet today?” Dean asked, kneeling by Sam, running his hand over the leather collar that he put on Sam. “Been a good boy while I was out?”

Sam whimpered again, as Dean’s fingers trailed upwards, running through his hair.

“I’m sure you’ve been a good boy. You’re always a good boy for me, Sammy.” Dean grinned.

“N-nooooo.” It was barely a noise, but Dean understood.

“No? No what?”

“Goooo.”

“I can’t let you go Sam. You’re my pet now. And I’ll take good care of you.”

Dean moved around Sam,  spreading his cheeks and seeing the plug settled there.

“Plug’s still in.” Dean grinned, tapping against the base.

He heard the weak gasp, and Dean grabbed the base, twisting it lightly.

“…'eeean. n-n-oooo.” Sam whimpered.

“Shh….it’s OK, Sammy. I’ll take good care of you.” Dean murmured, pulling the plug out. He watched Sam’s hole flutter, trying to shut, and Dean grinned, stripping and joining Sam on the bed. “My beautiful pet.” Dean murmured, hand rubbing against Sam’s chest.

Dean easily slipped his fingers in Sam’s open hole, and nuzzled the back of Sam’s neck, kissing him right over the collar.

“Good boy. All nice and open for me.” Dean praised softly. He pulled his fingers away, and grabbed the lube, putting a light coat on his cock, before sinking into Sam, rolling his hips softly, groaning.

Dean fucked Sam, hearing the occasional whimper from Sam.

“Sammy….my pet. I’ll take good care of my pet. I’ll take good care of you.” Dean whispered in Sam’s ear.

He rolled his hips again, and Sam shuddered, feeling each rock that Dean gave.

“Good boy, Sam. Taking me like a good pet should.”

Dean kissed the back of Sam’s neck, hands rubbing his chest and arms, and Sam knew when Dean was getting close.

Dean panted and grunted, hot breath blowing on the back of Sam’s neck, and he gave a deep thrust in Sam, when he came, moaning.

When Dean came down from his high, he pulled out and plugged Sam back up, before moving around, and kneeling, so he could face Sam.

“Good pet.” Dean praised softly, kissing Sam. He ran his hand through Sam’s hair again. “You’re a good pet Sammy.”


End file.
